the love to dance
by vote4coolige15
Summary: ever since she was a baby, Isabella has loved to dance. what she didn't know was that Phineas loved to watch her.


This is based off of some videos I saw on YouTube a few days ago

It started when they were babies, they didn't even know how to walk yet. Isabella and her mom were visiting the Flynn household that day so the mothers could talk while their babies played with each other. Candace was sitting in the living room watching TV while phineas and Isabella were doing whatever babies do. But for these two, things were a bit different. Phineas was building what looked like the tower of Pisa out of building blocks, while Isabella was trying to figure out what to do with herself.

Suddenly a music video appeared on the TV and Candace jumped up.

"I love this song!" Candace said to no one in particular as she started dancing to the beat. While phineas remained oblivious to the situation due to this happening many times before, Isabella sat and stared at what was happening before her toddler eyes. She didn't understand why her friends' sister was moving so funny, so she tried to copy the movements the best that she could. Linda then noticed that the toddler was rocking to and fro to the music.

"Viv look, Isabella's trying to dance." Linda told her friend.

Vivian turned around and smiled at the sight in front of her.

"Aww! My baby's growing up!" Vivian said tearfully.

It was then phineas looked up to see what the commotion was about, and noticed the girl he secretly (and unknowingly) cared about rocking back and forth.

"Isa, whatcha doin'?" phineas asked in baby talk.

"I don't know, but I like it" Isabella replied in the same language. Neither of the babies noticed Candace holding a video camera.

Shortly after the toddlers learned to walk some months later, they noticed Candace and her friends dancing in a group. Isabella had since bout what dancing was, and was now longing to dance like the older girls. Phineas noticed this and wanted to help. He stood up in a wobbly way and took baby like steps toward his friend. He took her hands and pulled her onto her feet.

"Hold my shoders Isa" he told her.

"Otay". And with that, the one year olds started dancing the box step. (That sounds so adorable and impressive at the same time).

Again the mothers noticed, but this time it was Vivian holding the camera.

"They look so cute together" she commented.

By the age of two Isabella had learned to dance by herself. She would spin around and sway her hips a little bit, and even learned a little ballet. Sometimes phineas joined in, but he stuck with building things out of blocks, being more in his element that way .but that doesn't mean he didn't notice what she did. Something that both children remained oblivious to was the fact that the dancing was being taped.

At age three the dance movements started to become more complex. It was around this time that phineas noticed the cameras following his friend and soon asked Candace how to work the hand held machine.

As the years passed, Isabella's dancing abilities improved and grew to a larger variety of choreography. Another thing that was growing was the library of videos depicting this growth. Phineas had started helping create this library by keeping a hidden camera with him just in case Isabella started dancing for whatever reason. There were times where she would notice but she believed he was just being silly by filming her along with other stuff such as the giant floating baby head and "they" ( for those who are wondering, "they" are two identical guys who appeared in the episode where Candace becomes mayor for the day. Their only line being, "you can't be teed off once you've teed off". They're pretty creepy).

When Isabella was nearing her tenth birthday she entered a dance competition. She started to get nervous after hearing that there was a partner dance as one of the categories, but phineas volunteered immediately after learning of the predicament. Since phineas wasn't known to be a skilled dancer like his partner was, it was shocking to learn that he and Isabella won the junior division. Isabella herself was shocked by this.

"Phin, how did you learn to dance like that?" she had asked him afterward.

"I did some research" was the only reply she got from him, but she noticed that he said this while having a small smirk on his face, all the while making her more confused (and also causing her top blush deeply).

When they were fifteen the young couple was asked to dance together onstage (and by asked I mean dared to by all of their friends and the entire audience of the show they had been on for the past few years. Phineas' parents found out about the invention thing and decided to make a reality show type thing in their backyard rather than punish their sons). The song they danced to was "please don't stop the music" and both teens danced in perfect coordination with each other. Isabella again asked him how he had improved in dancing so much, and rather than tell her, he decided to show her.

He showed her every video of Isabella's dancing phase, from start to finish. After the last movie ended she asked him this.

"Is this where you get your research from?" referring to the competition five years prior.

"yeah, I've been watching all this time and I figured I should try to figure out your dance patterns for just in case, and then figure out how to conform to those movements so that everything would move smoothly" he told her honestly. "I found out that dancing was one of the things that made you happy, so I wanted to help make sure that it stayed that way". (Authors comment: awwww!)

Isabella gave him a kiss and then hugged him, whispering into his ear, "I don't need dancing for that. Sure it's fun, but you're the one that makes me happy. Even though I like dancing, I love you even more than that".


End file.
